Endless Love
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Kematian seseorang yang kamu cintai. Menyisakan luka yang dalam tapi tak terlihat. My second fic in Fandom Screenplays. Sekuel Give Me All. YunJae forever! Read and Review, Pleasee!


**Yuka disini! Sekuel dari Give Me All sebentar lagi akan ditampilkan!**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Hope you like it!**

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**Disclaimer : **Tuhan yang Maha Esa

Trust Me © Yuka Momoyuki

~Ichi no 'UchiZuNa'

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/ comfort

**Summary :**

Kematian seseorang yang kamu cintai. Menyisakan luka yang dalam tapi tak terlihat

**Warning :**

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, sekuel Give Me All.

-HEAVEN-

Music Play – Forever love – Tohoshnki

Kubuka kelopak demi kelopak mataku dengan perlahan bagai bunga layu yang berharap bermekaran lagi. Setelah mata ini terbuka dengan sempurna, terlihat warna putih menguasai pandanganku. Kepalaku berdenyut pelan saat kucoba untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya kepalaku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku melihat secercah cahaya yang semakin mendekati tempatku berpijak. Cahaya itu semakin dekat dan menghilang seiring aku 'terdampar' di tempat ini. Aku berdiri perlahan tapi pasti, kulihat sekitarku dan benar adanya disini sangat putih tanpa noda menodai tempat ini. Tempat ini seperti surga, tanpa noda yang merupakan dosa. Apa aku telah terpisah dari raga yang selalu menemaniku saat berada dalam dunia fatamorgana?. Mungkin… tapi aku memiliki dosa besar karna telah mencintai sesama jenis. Bagiku itu bukan dosa karna cintaku pada Yunnie sangat tulus. Mungkin tuhan mengerti keadaanku. Aku bingung harus kemana tempat ini seperti tak berujung. Aku mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang aku juga tak tahu apa itu. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan kulihat sebuah taman. Aku tak mengerti mengapa taman itu terlihat setelah mata ini berkedip. Rasa penasaran membuatku berani untuk mendekat menuju taman itu. Terlihat sebuah 'water fountain' menghiasi pusat taman itu, bangku berwarna putih merona di sisi lampu putih yang berpijar terang. 'Ya tuhan semua warnaya putih!' teriakku dalam hati. Semakin aku mendekat kulihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam legam bergaya K-style sedang terduduk dengan mawar putih ditangannya. Dengan jantungku yang berlomba meminta keluar dari sarangnya, aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya.

"Chesunghamnida,"ujarku tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban aku trduduk disampingnya.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu tempat ini? Rasanya saya 'terdampar' di tempat ini." Tambahku. Kulihat ia memainkan mawar putih nan suci yang ada di tangannya."Tempat ini aneh. Putih…. Seperti Surga."tambahku lagi yang sepertinya akan dijawab olehnya.

"Ini memang Surga. Kamu pasti baru datang."terdengar suara berat yang selalu aku rindukan menghiasi perkataan lelaki disampingku. Apa dia Yunnie? Tak mungkin Yunnie udah meninggal. Tapi dia bilang ini Surga jadi Tuhan mempertemukan aku dan Yunnie? Tak mungkin, aku ngayal aja. Mungkin tempat ini Cuma satu dari sekian tempat bernuansa putih seperti Surga yang ada di bumi lagipula lelaki yang memiliki suara berat seperti Yunnie ada banyak di dunia.

"Ah gak mungkin ini Surga. Aku itu punya dosa besar mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi penghuni Surga yang suci tanpa noda. Palingan kamu bercanda di Paris ada kok tempat yang persis seperti disini, apa mungkin aku sedang berlibur ke Paris lalu lupa ingatan?"kulirik ia sesaat , mencari tahu bagaimanakah wajah lelaki kutanyai itu. Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar dan wajahnya berpindah ke depan wajahku. kami berjarak tidak terlalu dekat jadi jantungku belum loncat dari tempat tidurnya. setelah berputar dengan sempurna aku bisa melihat parasnya sekarang, tampan, sedikit rambut menutupi pinggrir dahinya, diatas bibirnya terdapat sebuah titik hitam yang membuatnya terlihat imut, aroma citrus tercium saat aku menghirup sedikit oksigen karna dadaku benar-benar berdetak kencang tapi satu yang membuatku tercengang setelah melihat wajahnya, matanya yang berwarna coklat sangatlah tajam. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang tentunya membuat hati ini berdetak lebih cepat bagai Drum Roll. Lamunanku terbuyar saat ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatudi telingaku,"Jae…. My Jae… Boojaeku… kamu tentunya masih ingat siapa aku kan? Masa kamu gak percaya sama kekasihmu sendiri sih…. Joongie ini di surga, hanya disinilah kita bisa bertemu dan bahagia tuk selamanya. Aku tak sanggup berpisah denganmu…. Jadi membawamu pergi bersamaku. Sebenarnya tanpa aku perlu membawamu kamu pasti selalu bersamaku darahmu mengalir di setiap nadiku, nyawamu adalah nyawaku yang selalu menyertai setiap derai nafasku. Kita tak mungkin terpisah. Tuhan mencoba untuk memisahkan kita tapi apa daya kita bertemu lagi disini, di Surga." Dia menatapku lekat membuat mata ini terperangkap dalam hipnotis matanya. Di dunia banyak penjahat yang menggunakan motif hipnotis untuk mengelabui korbannya dan aku telah terkena hipnotis lelaki di hadapanku. Karna ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dariku, ia beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Anehnya, mataku tak sanggup lepas dari matanya. Ia berdiri dan Bersimpuh di depanku. Ia raih tanganku dan dikecupnya pelan. "Jae, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan kebohongan.

"Jae masa kamu lupa padaku…. Aku kekasihmu, Jung Yunho. Seorang mahasiswa keren dan terkenal diseluruh penjuru Seoul dengan kanker otak menyerang kepalanya. Inget kan?"jawabnya dengan jawaban yang telah melayang di benakku.

"Kamu benar-benar Yunho-ku? Only my Yunnie?" ya ampun Jae kamu tahu siapa dia tapi dari tadi kok ngeles terus sih…?(?).

"Nde, Jae Naega Yunnie. You're My love forever." Kali ini aku percaya akan perkataannya. Mata tajam itu selalu menjelaskan semuanya. Dia memang Yunnie-ku tempat hatiku tertidur lelap dalam hatinya. Aku yang tak sanggup berkata, hanya bisa mendekapnya. Ya sekarang ia ada dalam dekapanku, aku mulai menghilangkan jarak yang selama ini memisahkan kita. Menuangkan seluruh kerinduanku dalam belenggu ia membalas dekapanku, semakin erat sampai tak ada celah sedikitpun. Membuatku sedikit sesak tapi aku bahagia. Kurasakan hembus nafasnya mengalir di leherku membuatku darahku berdesir. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telingaku, ia membisikkan sesuatu,"Saranghae… jeongmal saranghaeyo, Jae. Aku janji takkan pergi darimu lagi. Kita akan terus bersama dalam hidup dan kematian. Kamu masih ingat janjiku kan? Saat itu tiba, janji ini terucapkan olehku dan tak pernah sekali pun aku mengingkari janji suci ini."ujarnya membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu saat raganya divonis tak mampu menemani hari sepiku.

Flash back

"Yun sadar..! jangan tinggalin aku… Yun….!"teriakku lantang saat melihat segenggam busa tertoreh di sudut bibirnya.

"Jae aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu…"ujarnya pelan setelah mata ini mengalirkan tetes kesedihan.

"Tapi Yun…?" aku tak sanggup menahan air mata yang telah terjatuh dan mengalir deras.

"Jae percaya padaku ya… aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu. Jadi jangan menangis… kalau aku telh tiada jangan meneteskan air mata ini lagi ya..," kulihat ia dengan perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir lembut di kedua belah pipiku.

"Yun…..,"ujarku lirih. Ia mendekatkan kepalaku agar telinga ini bertemu dengan bibirnya. Terdengar suara beratnya yang cukup lirih mengucapkan sesuatu, "Saranghae… jeongmal saranghaeyo, Jae. Aku janji takkan pergi darimu lagi. Kita akan terus bersama dalam hidup dan kematian. Jadi jangan takut…,"

" Yun aku pegang janjimu… jangan khianati aku…" kugenggam tangannya yang lemah, berusaha meyakininya kalau ia tak mungkin lepas dariku. "Janji…" suaranya yang terakhir diiringi kedatangan dokter dan suara hening dan sunyi. Kurasa ia telah pergi. Aku hanya mampu terdiam di sudut ruangan. Dokter memvonis ia telah tiada. Jujur air mata tak sedikit pun menetes dari pelupuk mataku, seakan tertahan akan kata-kata yang terucap oleh bibirnya. Suster segera menutup kepalanya dengan selimut tapi aku menahannya. Aku tahu ia telah tiada tapi aku tetap membisikkan sesuatu padanya,"Yun…, nado saranghae…saranghaeyo. Aku selalu disisimu walau ragaku tak mampu bersatu dengan ragamu. Sampai jumpa di Surga."ujarku pelan seraya mencium keningnya dan menutup selimut itu. Kudengar suara derap langkah memasuki ruangan ini. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, adik semata wayang Yunho menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat sosok yang selama ini kuat menghadapi cobaan, hanya tersisa raganya saja jiwanya telah pergi terpanggil oleh sang Kuasa. Aku mendekap pelan adik Yunho. Aku yang akan menjadi keluarganya sekarang karna kakaknya telah tiada. "Jae…, kenapa kamu gak nangis?" Tanya Junsu pelan. "Karna ia gak pergi… ia ada di sisiku.." ujarku yakin sampai saat ini.

End Of Flash back

"Tentu…janji yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku dan berhembus di setiap derai nafasku,"ujarku yakin akan lelaki dalam dekapanku.

"Kita tak kan terpisah lagi…"ia melepas dekapanku dan mencium keningku pelan. Dengan reflex aku menutup mata saat bibir itu bersentuhan dengan keningku. Dan sesaat semua menjadi gelap. Sepertinya aku telah tersadar dari dunia mimpi. aku melihat mentari menyambut kedatanganku dari dunia itu. Sedikit kecewa, mungkin karna pertemuanku dengan Yunnie hanya sebatas mimpi tapi tak apa…. Cuma dengar suaranya aja sudah butku bahagia jadi itu cukup. Aku segera beranjak menuju tempat pemandian. Saat mata ini melihat kearah meja di sebelah tempat tidur setangkai bunga mawar putih terbaring dengan kartu ucapan disisinya. Aku mendekati mawar itu meraihnya dan menghirupnya pelan. Kubuka kartu itu dengan perlahan. Kepada Kim Jaejoong, sudah lama aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi bintangku? Dari Jung Yunho. Kata-kata yang terukir disana membuatku teringat akan semalam. Saat Jung Yunho seorang kakak kelas di sekolahku menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sepertinya mimpiku benar adanya kalau Yunnie yang sekarang menjadi Jung Yunho kembali menorehkan namanya dalam relung hatiku. Aku kembali beranjak menuju pemandian setelah mawar itu kembali terbaring. Setelah semua siap aku segera berangkat sekolah menyambut hari baru di hadapanku. Saat pintu rumahku tertutup terdengar suara husky itu,"Jae… berangkat!" ujarnya disambut senyum dariku dan kuraih tangannya. Kurangkul ia selama perjalanan. Sesaat kubisikan sesuatu pada telinganya yang indah," Yun, kita bertemu lagi,". Ia berbalik membalas bisikanku,"Kita tak mungkin berpisahkan Jae? Saranghae…" kata-kata indahnya kembali menghiasi hari ku. Dan kata terakhir ku untuknya,"Takkan… Nado saranghae…".

Author Pov

Terlihat seorang pria berjalan dengan tergontai dari pantai Hwa Jin Po. Dengan mata sayu seperti menahan tangi lelaki itu dengn pasrah berjalan tanpa ada arah dan tujuan. Sebut saja Kim Jaejoong seorang kekasih dai Jung Yunho yang telah tiada. Dia berjalan dengan biasa sampai seketika terdengar bunyi,"CKKKKIIIT….." sebuah mobil menghantam tubuhnya yang saat itu sedang berada di pinggir jalan. Terlihat tubuhnya yang terhantam mobil tak menunjukkan tanda kematian karna tak ada darah disana. Tapi saat pemilik mobil itu meraih tangannya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya Jaejoong telah tiada. Semua sahabat menangisi kepergiannya. Sungguh tragis saat pemakaman kekasihnyaadalah saat nyawanya terpanggil oleh sang Kuasa. Mungkin ini takdir, mereka takkan berpisah walau apapun yang terjadi.

Ombak ganas menghantam setiap batu karang

Karna kuat dan kokoh karang tak mungkin kalah dari ombak

Cobaan dan rintangan mengiringi cinta mereka

Namun mereka tetap kuat menjaga kepercayaan

Cinta yang telah berawal antara Romeo dan Juliet

Tak pernah terpisah meski Tuhan tak mengijinkan

Sama seperti Cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong

Tak pernah berakhir meski takdir memisahkan

Dalam sunyi sebuah sajak beralun

"Aku yang tak sempurna tanpamu berharap kamu selalu disisiku"

Cinta yang tulus suci itu kini benar-benar abadi

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan Cinta Tanpa Akhir

ENDLESS LOVE between Yunho and Jaejoong.

─**FIN**

**Author's Note**** :**

Maafkan fic jelek nan pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan terutama untuk Cassiopeia yang masih setia akan DBSK.

Jadi, always keep the faith!

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
